User talk:Otherarrow
For past messages, see here, here, here, here, and here. Thanks For messages left here on this talk page, I will respond on this talk page. It gets confusing and tiresome having to jump from talk page to talk page to read a conversation or add a comment.--Otherarrow 04:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Since you archived my question... It never got answered. Can you read this and tell me if I missed any grammar mistakes? Late Arrival --Thenewguy34 11:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :You did fine. I didn't say anything because I had nothing to say.--Otherarrow 16:21, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Archetype 1. Any reason for a Murdock sub-archetype? Can't we just add them to Camus? 2. Also, would Siglud qualify as an Oifey, since he also starts out promoted, and, though is outclassed by other units, can hold his own through the rest of the game (until he dies)? --Thenewguy34 22:56, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :1. I felt they didn't have the same "my master right or wrong" thing that Camus and his ilk had, but upon inspection, it seems there is no real difference, and I may be wrong. 2.Siglud is a lord. You have to use him, no matter what. Whether he counts regardless is up to you.--Otherarrow 23:13, February 6, 2012 (UTC) But, would Cellica from FE2 qualifies as a Nyna and Midayle from FE4 qualifies as a Gordin also? 23:39, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Cellica is a Lord. Also, Midayle isn't young or inexperienced, and also rides a horse.--Otherarrow 23:41, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Uhh? Eirika is in the Nyna Archetype list and she's a lord also. Archetype page in Nyna section: "Eirika notably has a brother who also survives and is also a lord, but still fits the Archetype." 23:59, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Then remove her. If we counted lords, we'd be adding every lord and then some. Geez.--Otherarrow 00:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Why remove her? I think she still fits. 00:15, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Wouldn't people like Jeorge ( Snipers ex. Klein, Igrene, Louise, and Innes), Caeda ( Non-Lord princesses/princes who are playable ex. Lillina, L'arachel, Joshua) Matthis ( More Balanced cavalier than a Cain and Abel ex. Lowen, Franz) Arron & Samson ( a pair in which you can only get one of ex. Echidna and Bartre, Karel and Harken, Gotoh and Nagi), and Rickard ( a theif/theif promotion after getting the Julian ex. Cath, Astol, Legualt, Jaffar, Renault) be Archetypes? :Jeorge, maybe not, since "prepromoted sniper" is a bit too general. (Not to mention we are currently using Jeorge for "Noble or plot important person in disguise as a commoner") Shiida? Maybe. Might be a bit too general. For instance, 3, 4, and 8 are just full of royalty and would just inflate the list with barely related characters. Arran and Samson? Already there! Rickard seems too much like "Thief who isn't the Julian", and I stated before that I don't really think we should make an archetype solely about characters who don't fit into other archetypes. The Frey (I refuse to call it the Matthis because Matthis is as balanced as a tooth pick) falls into that same category. :EDIT: Thenewguy34 makes a good point too.--Otherarrow 00:34, March 19, 2012 (UTC) These are more like lists than archetypes. They don't have any other connections with each other except for one, except for Arran and Samson. --Thenewguy34 00:31, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Jeorge i didn't know was already used and Arran and Samson were there now but not then. I also agree that the others aren't that reasonable, and that Matthis is as balanced as a toothpick, but now i have reasonable ones. Mercanary group ( ex. Dieck's Mercanaries, Geik's Mercanaries. Greil Mercanaries.) Linde ( A young female mage, kinda the female version of Merric ex. Lillina, Nino, Lute) Rickard ( a more reasonable version) or you could call it Dolph ( someone captive in the story and is sometimes recruitable even when captive ex. Lillina, Tana, Nephenee) are at least a little more reasonable, right? ::I don't like the proposed Linde, which is just "girl mage" or "Merric, but a girl". With the exception of the Greil Mercenaries (depending on how you count Ike), the Mercenary Group seems more like a footnote to the Ogma archetype (which is what it currently is), since the leader and most important member of most of these groups, Ogma, Dieck, Gerik, etc, are Ogmas, and the other members are usually just following the Ogma. I do wonder if "unit who is locked in a cell" is really something we could pull off either. Most of those characters aren't really related aside from being locked up at some point. EDIT:--Otherarrow 00:54, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Poll When is a new poll being put up?--Thenewguy34 18:27, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Votes for Featured Articles Umm... I got a question? When the rules say for voting with For and Against on under the nomination. Should it be one vote (either For or Against) from one user have to put it in and they cannot vote the other one with a different Opinion in this one: Fire Emblem Wiki:Votes for Featured Articles#Raven. And I see the anon (71.187.189.217) have returned and I can't tell if he doesn't know hes an IP/Unregistered User or probably didn't understand the rules. "For each vote under a nomination, be sure to put either For, if you second the nomination, or Against, if you oppose the nomination, at the beginning of your vote! The Total will be calculated as Votes For subtracted by Votes Against." 02:39, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :I do think that if someone disagrees with a nomination, they have the right to say so even if they voted for something else. If someone nominates a subpar article after you nominated a good article, would it be fair that you would be unable to dispute the other nomination because you already voted for? One vote for is to stop people from nominating or voting for multiple articles, which would just be problematic.--Otherarrow 04:06, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I created a new poll for the main page! Which game do you want released overseas the most? *Fire Emblem: Gaiden FE2 (with Alm and Celica or however you spell her name) *Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu (FE4, with Siglud and Celice) *Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 (FE5, with Leaf as the main character) *Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi (FE6, with Roy) *Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~(FE12- Marth's 2nd story) *Fire Emblem: Kakusei (FE13, the upcoming game with Krom and the holy kingdom of Iris) Since the current poll has been around for so long. Should we put it up?--Thenewguy34 13:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Policy I might ask you to block me for a period of the time (preferably 7 days, or even a month) in the next couple of months. This is to enforce me punishing myself for dumb acts in real life. I'm not asking yet, I'm just letting you know.--Thenewguy34 01:07, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Seal of Approval I need your seal of approval so I know you are going to do this at my request. All you need to know is that I'm punishing. Yes, I am indeed sane. --Thenewguy34 22:13, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Why do I need to block you again? I think at most, your only wrong doing is being a tad bit too harsh on newer users. And even that isn't enough to be punishable. You say you did something in real life, but that is none of my business and I don't see how that would affect you editing here.--Otherarrow 23:43, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Foobar What is with all of this stuff? All I see is or since the wikia community was shut down an hour ago, where all I saw was the word "foobar". Do you know why, or would I be better to take this question to community central? --Thenewguy34 12:25, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Update Never mind. It just got fixed. But what was that all about?--Thenewguy34 12:27, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know. It looked to me like vandalism.--Otherarrow 13:31, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Permission for Admin Rights? Community Central:Adoption requests#Fire Emblem Wikia Brandon Rhea said I maybe have to ask you about for getting admin rights for this wiki and I wanted to help out for getting ride of some of unnecassery pages for housekeeping, deleting Spam, and delete Vandalism, and plus block any user who done horrible on the wiki. Is that ok? 01:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :I am not sure why you want admin rights. It's not like there is too much for me to handle or anything. Also, you going and begging the higher ups for admin rights behind my back isn't getting you any points in my book. I'm starting to not trust you enough for admin rights really. Isn't this the second time you've tried to beg someone into giving them to you? If the time comes when we need another admin, I will be sure to let everyone know.--Otherarrow 02:07, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I am not actually begging, I wanted to help out the wiki, I get confused sometimes. I'll message to the Community Central about it to make sure. 02:15, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :I appreciate your enthusiasm to help out, but trying to ask for rollback or admin rights isn't the way to get those things. (unless it's a case where the Wiki's admins are inactive, and an admin is needed, but that is a different story) It gives off the impression that you want those things because you think you will have more "power" over the wiki, which I hope is not your motivation. Continue editing as you have been doing, you are doing a fine job after all, and when the time comes for another moderator or such, I will be sure to consider you. Don't worry about it.--Otherarrow 02:21, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Being an admin is not for everyone. This is my opinion, but I've seen your edits and I think you're a little far off from being viable. But that doesn't mean I'm any better. I'm not fit to be admin either; yhe whole reason I'm admin of the http://chemistry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Chemistry Wiki is because I'm watching over the ghost town (and I also know about the subject, which was why I chose chemistry). Everyone wants admin rights but doesn't realize how much work it can be, even if being admin of this wiki is easier than some like the more active wikis like Skyrim or Community Central.--Thenewguy34 11:00, March 6, 2012 (UTC) 67.78.13.210 (He hasn't created a profile, which is why the wikia says the page doesn't exist) He keeps vandalizing (removing all content) from pages, and then he undoes his revisions. Personally, I find it annoying. Is this viable enough for him to be blocked?--Thenewguy34 20:31, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm. The fact that he is undoing his own vandalism seems strange. If he starts back up again, I'll block him. Sorry about that.--Otherarrow 20:41, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Read post Template Talk:Needimage --Thenewguy34 00:45, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Needquote Template Why was that template deleted? I was going to put up one when I found that the template was deleted a couple of months ago. --Thenewguy34 20:39, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Because pages don't actually need quotes. While quotes are nice, it's not an actual requirement, and not having a quote isn't as much of a problem as not having a image. Not to mention, the template was barely used and was unnecessarily huge.--Otherarrow 21:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT:I mean "top of the page" quotes, which is what the original template was made for. The sections with death, final chapter, and recruitment quotes are all good, and I recommend them. But they are still not as pressing, at least to me, as not having a image, so if you do want a new "need quotes", I wouldn't have it be as large as the needs image one. The last thing we need is someone to make a new character page, slap both templates on, and have the templates take up the majority of the page length. Some of the smaller pages are barely cutting it with the size of the need image one.--Otherarrow 21:32, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Top Content That thing on the navigation bar? It doesn't link to anything. Are we using it, or is it there for show? --Thenewguy34 23:17, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know what you are talking about. Whatever it is doesn't show up in Monobook, the skin that I use and recommend to everyone. I guess it is there for show?--Otherarrow 23:48, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm talking about the New Wikia Look. Switch to that and you'll know what I'm talking about. --Thenewguy34 23:50, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah, that doesn't do anything and I have no clue where it came from. I'd just ignore it.--Otherarrow 00:32, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Definitions Can you explain to me what the two definitions are, wiki-wise: *Banskipping *Housekeeping --Thenewguy34 10:17, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Banskipping is exactly what it sounds like: Someone skipping being blocked somehow and editing (usually vandalizing) again. Housekeeping is just things like deleting pages marked for deletion, double redirects, and the like. Why do you need to know?--Otherarrow 12:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering. --Thenewguy34 11:09, March 21, 2012 (UTC) 184.47.49.116 This IP has been bugging me ever since I reported him for vandalizing pikmin.wikia.com. If he continues to bug me on this site, can you please block him? I personally do not like it when people troll or start edit wars. --Thenewguy34 22:35, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :I already blocked him for vandalism.--Otherarrow 22:38, March 22, 2012 (UTC) New Template Adding to this Wiki I did create a template for Main Space Talk Pages and I wanted to make some reminders about the talk page by using Sigs, also make a note for incase if there anything that doesn't looks like belong in talk pages and belong to forums, and add about No Necropoisting, just incase. So what do you think? User:King Marth 64/Sandbox/Template:Talk 02:38, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :I am not sure that posting that template on all the talk pages would be something we could actually be able to do, and personally, I think it'd look a bit odd. I guess I could see a "not a forum" template that is posted on offending user's talk pages reminding them of talk page policy, but the people who'd need that would probably just ignore it anyway. Sorry.--Otherarrow 02:48, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I got that idea from here from an another wiki and they posted it in Main Space Talk pages, so I just showing just incase and I am not talking about User Talkpages, I am talking about putting on Article Talkpages. I see a bunch of comments in Talkpages didn't have a Sig which some of them are monies and few are registered users and I am not sure if they saw the Talkpage note ("This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button"). 02:58, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :I know you meant putting it on article talk pages. That's the problem. You know how many article talk pages there are? Potentially as many as there are articles. Do you want to be the one who goes to every single talk page just pasting that thing? Probably not. Also, again, this is just me, but I think having a big template on the top of a talk page that isn't a user page is kinda strange looking. And like you said, they already ignore/don't see the thing that is on the note, so how would they be able to see something that only shows up as code during editing? One more thing, a reminder, just because another wiki is doing something doesn't mean we have to do it, and vice versa. We are all special little snow flakes, with different communities and such.--Otherarrow 03:16, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I did checked someone did reminded to other users to use sig. 1, 2, and 3. And I did marked a lot of Talk pages and Forums with the Unsigned Template. 03:22, March 27, 2012 (UTC) We already have a polivies page, this template is unnecessary. Also, this template is rather large, which was the reason Otherarrow deleted the first Template: Needquote template to begin with. So I wouldn't complain about it. --Thenewguy34 10:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC) April Fools Joke for Homepage I got a question, what april fools joke are you going to make this year for the homepage since you did the This Guy Wiki last year? I got an idea of a new one: Dragons Wiki, Swordsman Wiki, or Ira Wiki 07:29, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :I wasn't planning on doing on. Last Year was pretty much spur of the moment, and I don't feel up to doing it again. So sorry, but no.--Otherarrow 07:19, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok. 07:29, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Do something ridiculous. I once thought of ringing my neighbor's doorbell at 5:00 a.m. and saying, "April Fools!" --Thenewguy34 14:09, April 1, 2012 (UTC) New Trailer THERE IS A NEW TRAILER!!!!! As I am not a tech wizard, I do not know how to put it onto the site though. In the trailer, It has stuff about marriage and the duel fights. There is a time for all things, and the end of a thing is better then the beginning. 11:15, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry, still have the same signiture) :I've seen it!--Otherarrow 14:37, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Can you tell me where to find it? To put it on the site, use Information that comes after the phrase "Context="-- Thenewguy34 14:47, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Merging Axe Knight Someone removed the merge template because it hadn't been merged at that point. If you want to merge it, then do so. --Thenewguy34 16:44, April 5, 2012 (UTC)